Hidari Shoutaro's Hardboiled Delusion Diary
by NeyzaFluodrence
Summary: Shoutaro nge-delusi lagi. Kali ini, delusi apa lagi yang akan muncul yaaa?


Kamen rider w bukan punya ney.. tapi fanfic nya punya ney *v*

**Summary :** Shoutaro nge-delusi lagi. Kali ini, delusi apa lagi yang akan muncul yaaa?

**Hidari Shoutarou's hardboiled delusion diary**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini begitu tenang, aku sedang menyeruput kopi hangat sembari membaca buku berjudul "Sang Detektif Misterius" betapa buku yang sangat cocok untukku seorang hardboiled detective ini.

Sedang tenang-tenangnya membaca, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dari arah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"kami akan segera punya anaakkkk!" seorang wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi di Kantor Detektif Narumi ini memburu masuk dan berseru sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Akiko.

"oi, Akiko! Jangan tiba-tiba masuk terus teriak-teriak begitu!" balasku yang lalu membersihkan meja korban semburan kopiku gara-gara cara Akiko masuk tadi.

"apa,sih? Aku kan cuma memberikan berita baik" ketus Akiko sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan tangannya ia simpan di pinggang.

"oh, kalian sudah memutuskan akan punya anak? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" seorang pemuda dengan hairclip di rambutnya datang dari ruang rahasia dengan buku yang selalu ia bawa. Partnerku, Philip.

Anak..

Benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku punya anak?

**XxX**

Hari ini begitu tenang, aku sedang menyeruput kopi hangat sembari membaca buku berjudul "Sang Detektif Misterius" betapa buku yang sangat cocok untukku seorang hardboiled detective ini.

Sedang tenang-tenangnya membaca, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dari arah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya.

"PAPAAAAA!"

"hm? Apa…eh? PAPA?!" aku menoleh segera setelah aku mendengar seorang gadis (kecil?) berlari ke dalam kantor dengan kuncir dua di kepalanya. Wajahnya mirip Akiko.

Tunggu.. kenapa Akiko yang jadi anakku-?

"papa baca apa? Akiko juga ingin baca~" anakku, Akiko segera mendekati mejaku dan memperhatikanku sambil kedua tangannya menopang pipinya.

"ah.. ini…"

Belum selesai aku bicara, seorang wanita datang ke dalam kantor dengan rambut hitam panjangnya dan dandanannya yang elegan. Sungguh wanita yang cantik, mungkin dia istriku. Eh, tunggu… kenapa mukanya mirip-

"Philip-?" ujarku sambil setengah menunjuk kepada gadis (?) itu.

"Philip? Siapa itu Philip?" wajah cantik gadis itu sekejap berubah. Alisnya mengkerut.

"tapi,.. namamu kan…"

"namaku Philipko,anak pertamamu. Papa jahat! Papa sudah gak sayang lagi sama Philipko huweenggg…!" gadis itu lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan ngesot-ngesot menuju meja tamu. Membenamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangan yang terlipat di meja.

"iihhhh. Papa jahat,gak inget sama nee-chan" Akiko menambahkan.

Eh? Philipko-? Kok agak….

"iya- bukan..bukan begitu.. maksudku… kau cantik hari ini" jawabku sambil melancarkan serangan tatapan mawut (hahaha) sambil berjalan mendekati gadis itu berharap gadis yang ngaku Philipko itu berhenti menangis.

"sungguh?" pandangan gadis itu berkilau setelah kubilang ia cantik. Hm,… kenapa aku bisa berdelusi yang kayak begini,sih..

"hahaha—" aku hanya tertawa hambar.

Kemudian pintu kantor dibuka lagi, siapa kali ini?

"papaaaa~" seorang bocah(?) datang. Terui Ryuu?

"oi, Terui.. ngapain kamu pake celana pendek,tas beruang,topi kelinci dan… itu—" akupercaya tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Jangan-jangan..

"Terui? Namaku 'kan Hidari Ryuu. Anakmu,pa.."

Sudah kuduga…

"a..ahahahaha,ya,ya… "

Jadi, dalam delusi kali ini aku punya Philip, Akiko dan Terui sebagai anak.. ya,ya.. eh, istriku siapa?

Gagang pintu bergerak, sepertinya ada yang akan datang lagi. Aku menelan ludah sambil menunggu siapa yang datang kali ini. Semoga gak makin absurd—

"ah! Itu pasti mama!" Akiko melompat ke depan dengan riangnya

"mama hari ini pulang cepat" Philipko menambahkan

"mama bawa oleh-oleh apa, ya?" Ryuu menunggu di sofa dengan semangat.

Mama? Berarti istriku,ya.. semoga Yukie-san yang jadi istriku.

Belum selesai aku membayangkan wajah Yukie-san, pintu kantor kemudian terbuka.

Aku memperhatikan orang yang baru saja membuka pintu tersebut.

Eh..

Eh?

EEHHHHHHHH?

-TABOO-

"yaayyy~ mamaaaaa~" ketiga anakku langsung memeluk mama mereka dopant taboo

"tu—TUNGGU! KENAPA DIA YANG JADI ISTRIKU!? KAKI AJA GAPUNYA-" aku jatuh terduduk karena kaget melihat istriku itu.

Dopant itu lalu mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua tangannya dan bersiap menembakkannya padaku. Kayaknya dia marah dikatain begitu-

"tu—tunggu dulu! Aku belum siap—o ..OI! GYAAAAA"

PLAK!

"aduh!"

"Shoutarou-kun! Dengar tidak?" suara nyaring yang sudah tidak asing terdengar dikepalaku. Bersamaan dengan itu,kepalaku kena tabokan slipper super dahsyat milik Akiko.

"dengar apa?" tanyaku sambil mengelus kepala

"aku bingung mau anak perempuan atau laki-laki. Menurutmu gimana?" Tanya Akiko balik sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"….genderless"

PLAK!

"aduh!"

"aku Tanya serius Shoutarou-kuunnnn!"

Akiko terus menerus melancarkan serangan slippernya. Dua biji—

"aduduh—sudah! Oi! Akikoooo!"

Akhirnya delusiku berakhir bahagia (sepertinya).

**0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Aaaahhhh~ udah lama gak bikin fanfic lagiiiii~ _(:'3_/)=

Ney lagi seneng sama kamen rider w dan kebetulan kemaren baru nonton "Hidari Shoutarou's Hardboiled Delusion Diary" dan kepikiran ini (ehehe)

Maap garing,aneh dan gajelas ehehehehehee #plak

Review? *v*


End file.
